My Cake
by Zuki Cross
Summary: Sasuke meminta Naruto membuatkan kue untuk dirinya? Kyuubi yang berencana mencoba kue Naruto malah kena imbas./Kau serius?/Dia terlihat lebih menyeramkan./Padahal aku membuat banyak kue seperti ini./ Warning: Shounen Ai, Typo(s), Gaje, AU, Abal. Oneshoot. SasuNaru. For Sasuke's Birthday. Read n Review please


**Disclaimer : Sasuke punya Naruto, Naruto punya Sasuke#dibantai Om Kishi  
Genre : Humor and maybe Romance**

**Rating : T+**

**Pair : SasukexNaruto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-ai, BoyxBoy, Humor garing, maybe Romance, AU, Gaje, Aneh, EYD hancur, Bad summary  
Summary : Sasuke meminta Naruto membuatkan kue untuk dirinya? Kyuubi yang berencana mencoba kue Naruto malah kena imbas./Kau serius?/Dia terlihat lebih menyeramkan./Padahal aku membuat banyak kue seperti ini./**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

* * *

**A/N : **Yeeey! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic aneh buatan saya untuk ikut meramaikan ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_! _Otanjoubi omodettou_#tiupterompet. Semoga kau tambah langgeng dengan Naru-_chan_#duaaak.

Dan cerita ini murni dari otak aneh saya, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau latar itu benar-benar merupakan faktor ketidaksengajaan! Saya harap _Minna-san_ suka dengan cerita yang saya buat kali ini. Silahkan menikmati(?) cerita saya ini _Minna-san_#bow.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

**Kelas 11-2**

Matahari telah menampakan dirinya pada dunia. Membagikan semangatnya pada seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Ya, pagi yang cukup indah dan sempurna di Konoha High School. Konoha High School adalah sekolah elit yang ada Negara Hi atau Negara yang lebih terkenal dengan nama Konoha. Meskipun sekolah ini terkenal elit tapi jangan membayangkan bahwa siswa-siswa yang ada disini adalah siswa-siswa pintar dengan kacamata tebal diwajahnya dan selalu membawa buku yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Jika tidak percaya, _Minna-san_ bisa melihat bahwa siswa-siswi yang ada disini jauh dari kata normal. Contohnya di kelas 11-2 tempat pemain utama kita berada.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-_kun otanjoubi omodettou_! Terimalah kado dariku ini!"

"Tidak! Sasuke-_kun_ terimalah kue dariku saja!

"Tidak! Sasuke-_kun_ akan menerima kue dariku!

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Dan perdebatan yang tidak penting dari para fansgirl Sasuke terus berlangsung. Sedangkan tokoh utama kita Sasuke hanya diam dengan earphone yang sudah bertengger di telinganya karena dia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan gila dari makhluk yang mengaku sebagai fansnya tersebut.

Oh, ya author lupa memperkenalkan tokoh utama kita hari ini. Tapi pasti _Minna-san_ sudah tahu siapa dia, Sasuke Uchiha seorang pangeran sekolah di Konoha High School dengan ciri-ciri rambut hitam bergaya emo dan mata berwarna hitam. Dan alasan para fansgirl Sasuke berdebat dengan sangat sangat sangat berisik karena hari ini tanggal 23 Juli Sasuke sedang berulang tahun. Jadi mereka beramai-ramai datang dan berebutan ke dalam kelas Sasuke untuk memberikannya kue atau pun hadiah.

"_Mendokusai_, hari ini jauh lebih berisik dari biasanya." Kata seorang pemuda nanas dengan malas bernama Shikamaru Nara ketika dia memandang lautan perempuan yang ada di kelasnya.

"Tentu saja, hari ini kan pangeran sekolah kita sedang berulang tahun. Lihat saja kelas kita sekarang, dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk buas yang sangat berisik!" Jawab Kiba yang berada disamping Shikamaru dengan sinis. Bagaimana dia tidak sesinis ini pada Sasuke, jika gara-gara ulang tahunnya hari ini dia harus masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri dengan susah payah karena banyak siswa perempuan yang memenuhi luar dan dalam kelasnya. Ini sangat berlebihan menurutnya. Bisa-bisa ulang tahun Sasuke tahun depan akan dijadikan hari libur disekolahnya atau libur Nasional? Oh ayolah Kiba, pikiranmu sekarang sudah mulai berlebihan.

"Meskipun begitu bukankah kita seharusnya memberi Sasuke-_kun_ hadiah atau kue untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya? Begitulah yang aku baca dari buku." Tambah Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

Shikamaru dan Kiba mengangguk menyetujui usulan dari Sai. Sebagai sahabat yang baik meskipun tidak dianggap oleh Sasuke*poor* mereka tetap harus memberinya hadiah atau kue kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi aku tidak melihat Naruto, kemana di—"

Syuuuut

Braaaak

Bruuuuk

"Huwaaa! Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya seorang pemuda pirang dengan polos atau lebih tepatnya bodoh entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mendokusai_."

"Aku menyesal menanyakan tentang dirinya tadi."

"Ya seperti itulah, Naruto-_kun_."

Twitch

"Kalian berkata seperti aku tidak dibutuhkan disini!" Kesal pemuda pirang tersebut kepada teman-temannya. Siapa juga yang membutuhkan seseorang yang bodoh dan ceroboh begitu?#ditendang.

Author akan memperkenalkan pemuda pirang tersebut. Pemuda pirang dengan rambut spike dan mata berwarna biru sapphire tersebut bernama Naruto Namikaze dan dia adalah pacar Sasuke, beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka resmi berpacaran.

Sasuke yang tadi hanya diam memandang awan kini beralih memandang Naruto dan melepas earphone yang ada ditelinganya.

'Dia akan memberiku hadiah apa?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Di sangat berharap bahwa Naruto sekarang akan datang ke tempat ia duduk dan membawa kue ulang tahun serta hadiah untuk dirinya. Kemudian Naruto akan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya dan sebagai penutup dia akan mencium Sasuke dengan lembut. Membayangkan hal itu tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum dengan lembut disertai dengan bunga-bunga yang sudah mengelilinginya. Bukankah itu terlihat sangat manis tapi menyeramkan, _Minna-san_?

Naruto berjalan ke tempat dia dan Sasuke duduk. "Kenapa dalam kelas ini banyak siswa perempuan? Tumben sekali?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"_Dobe_." Sapa Sasuke dengan datar.

"_Dob_—kau ini, _Teme_! Baru juga berangkat tapi kau sudah membuatku kesal! Dan kenapa di meja ini banyak sekali bingkisan yang bergambar hati berwarna _pink_? Membuat mataku sakit saja!"

Sasuke memandang bingkisan dan kue yang ada di mejanya dengan pandangan menusuk. Jika boleh jujur memang pemandangan di depan matanya sekarang ini sangat menyakitkan. Di mejanya bertaburan bingkisan dan kue-kue yang berwarna _pink_ dengan tulisan-tulisan yang sangat _absurd_. "Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuang semua hadiah dan kue-kue _pink_ yang ada dimejanya ke meja Kiba dan Shikamaru yang ada depannya.

"Hari ini? Pasti hari selasa kan, _Teme_." Jawab Naruto dengan polos.

Praaang!

Bagai sebuah kaca yang terjatuh dari ketinggian beratus-ratus meter dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke menjatuhkan bingkisan dan kue yang sedang dipegangnya dan membatu mendengar jawaban polos dari Naruto. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk melihat Naruto menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan mencium dirinya.

Bletaaaak

Kiba yang mendengar jawaban polos Naruto menjitaknya. "Naru, kau ini pacarnya Sasuke! Masa hari ulang tahunnya saja kau tidak ingat?"

"Oh, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, _Teme_? _Otanjoubi omodettou_." Kata Naruto cuek. Sepertinya dia masih belum mengerti juga.

"Mana kad—"

"Dan aku pinjam PR Biologi mu, _Teme_! Aku lupa mengerjakan PR Biologi dan aku tidak ingin dijadikan kelinci percobaan lagi oleh Bakoro-_sensei_!" Mohon Naruto kepada Sasuke karena dia tidak ingin menjadi kelinci percobaan 'lagi' dari Senseinya yang tidak waras.

"Hn." Dengan malas Sasuke mengambil buku Biologinya dan memberinya kepada Naruto. 'Dia hanya ingat PR biologinya dibanding dengan ulang tahun ku?' Tanya miris Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang menyalin PRnya dengan serius.

"Naruto! Hari ini Sasuke ula—"

"Nanti saja Kiba, aku mau menyalin PR dulu. Aku tidak ingin di jadikan kelinci percobaan oleh Bakoro-_sensei_." Potong Naruto ketika Kiba ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya. Sekarang Naruto sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menyalin PR Sasuke tepat waktu. Lihat, keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahi Naruto.

**Teng.. Teng.. Teng..**

Bunyi lonceng pertanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai telah berbunyi.

Naruto yang sudah ngebut menyalin PR Sasuke menyeka keringat di dahinya dan tersenyum dengan puas. "Akhirnya, tepat waktu!"

"Jadi _Dobe_, mana kad—"

"Kumpulkan PR kalian semua!" Ucap Bakoro-_sensei_ a.k.a Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Kapan dia masuk?

Sasuke dalam hati mengutuk Bakoro-_sensei_ yang sudah menggagalkan lagi usahanya untuk meminta hadiah pada Naruto. "Cih!"

Orochimaru berkeliling ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil PR dari murid-muridnya. Ketika dia sampai ke meja Naruto dan Sasuke dia berhenti dan tersenyum sok manis dihadapan Sasuke. "Ah! Sasuke-_kun_, aku dengar hari ini ulang tahunmu? _Otanjoubi omodettou_."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Dia tidak ingin matanya yang sudah tercemar tambah tercemar karena melihat _Sensei_nya tersenyum sok manis didepannya. Itu.. sangat menjijikan dibanding dia harus melihat kakaknya Itachi yang mandi sambil bernyanyi dan bergoyang-goyang dengan seksehnya(?). Oke, sekarang Sasuke sudah mulai mual.

Bakoro-_sensei_ masih memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya. "Dan jika kau mau merayakannya.. datanglah kapan saja kerumah ku. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu sebagai hadiahnya." Kata Bakoro-_sensei absurd_ sambil meninggalkan meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bergidik jijik mendengar tawaran dari _Sensei_nya. Jangan-jangan _Sensei_nya adalah seorang _pedophile_ dan dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk datang kerumahnya untuk melakukan itu.. cukup! Imajinasi Sasuke serta author sudah berlebihan.

Kita abaikan dulu perasaan jijik Sasuke.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai pelajarannya_. Sensei_ butuh kelin—maksud _Sensei_ asisten untuk membantu _Sensei_ dalam praktek kali ini." Tanya mengerikan dari Bakoro-_sensei_ kepada murid-muridnya. Bakoro-_sensei_ mulai memandang ke semua murid-muridnya. Mencoba untuk mencari kelin—maksud auhor asisten yang bagus. Pandangannya terhenti saat dia memandang Kiba. "Ya, kau Inuzuka-_san_ silahkan maju untuk membantu _Sensei_." Ucap Bakoro-_sensei_ dengan 'ramah'.

Para siswa kelas 11-2 yang mendengar perkataan _Sensei_nya langsung memandang ke arah Kiba dengan pandangan yang kasihan dan iba. Kiba yang tadi tidak mendengar perkataan dari Bakoro-_sensei_ diam tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia memandang dengan bingung seluruh teman sekelasnya. "Ada apa?"

Teman-teman sekelas Kiba yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari Kiba terus mentapnya dengan pandangan yang bertambah iba. Pandangan mereka seperti ingin mengatakan 'Kau yang terpilih Kiba, semoga kau tenang di alam sana.'

Braaaak!

Kiba berdiri dan mengebrak mejanya dengan sangat syok. "TIDAAAAAAK!" Teriak Kiba frustasi ketika akhirnya dia diseret oleh Bakoro-_sensei_ untuk menjadi asistennya.

Dan penderitaan Kiba ketika menjadi asisten Bakoro-_sensei_ pun dimulai. Karena author tidak ingin melihat kenistaan Kiba jadi kita skip saja penderitaan-penderitaan yang akan di alami olehnya.

* * *

**Teng.. Teng.. Teng..**

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Mengakhiri penderitaan siswa-siswi kelas 11-2 atas pelajaran dari Bakoro-_sensei_ yang sangat menguras fisik dan mental mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar bunyi bel tersebut langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kembali tersenyum dengan lima jari.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke kantin, _Teme_!" Ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya.

Sasuke diam mendengar ajakan dari Naruto. Dia tetap berharap bahwa Naruto akan memberinya kue atau hadiah sekarang. Apa harapannya terlalu berlebihan?

"_Dobe_.."

"Apa, _Teme_?"

"Kau.. tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ragu. Hacur sudah harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha!

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Tampaknya dia sangat malu bertanya seperti itu pada Naruto. Sasuke-_kun_ jangan malu-malu busuk seperti itu dong#ditendangSasu.

"Maksudnya hadiah, Naruto." Kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

Sasuke tersentak dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Tapi masih dengan eskpresinya yang datar, maklum Uchiha. 'Akan ku panggang kau rusa!' Inner Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk memanggang Shikamaru.

"Hadiah?" Tanya Naruto dengan 'polos'! Hah, author sudah tidak tahan dengan 'kepolosan' Naruto disini.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ternyata kau sangat berharap hadiah dari Naruto-_kun_ ya?" Tanya Sai disertai dengan senyum palsunya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Serasa tertimpa batu seratus ton, Sasuke mengeluarkan aura hitamnya dan mengutuk Shikamaru dan Sai yang sudah terang-terangan mengatakan keinginannya pada Naruto. Ayolah, dia Sasuke Uchiha jadi dia harus menjaga harga dirinya. 'Akan ku bunuh! Ku sayat-sayat! Ku potong-potong! Ku cincang-cincang tubuh kalian!' Kurang lebih seperti itu inner Sasuke sekarang.

Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti pembicaraan dari teman-temannya bertanya kembali dengan 'polosnya'. "Sebenarnya hadiah untuk apa? Apa ada yang sedang ulang tahun?"

Author : Boleh author buang Naru ke laut sekarang?#duaaak.

Jleeeeb!

Setelah ditimpa batu seberat seratus ton, sekarang Sasuke merasa bahwa badannya sedang ditusuk oleh berpuluh-puluh pisau yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. 'Dia.. selain tidak ingat ulang tahunku, tapi dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan dari tadi?!' Miris, Sasuke sangat miris akan dirinya sekarang. Dosa apa dia hingga mempunyai pacar yang polosnya sudah kelewatan seperti Naruto?

"Padahal tadi pagi kau sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sasuke, Naruto!" Ingat Kiba kepada naruto. Sepertinya otak udang Naruto sudah menjadi tempura(?).

Naruto diam mencerna perkataan Kiba. Lampu lima watt yang ada di atas kepalanya pun menyala, Naruto menepuk tangannya. "Ah! Jadi.. kau ulang tahun _Teme_?"

'Kenapa aku mempunyai pacar seperti dia?!' Frustasi Sasuke karena setelah sekian lama Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Jadi untuk apa dia mengucapkan _otanjoubi omodettou_ tadi pagi? Aura membunuh Sasuke sudah tergantikan oleh aura hitam yang sangat suram. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar untuk menyembunyikan kefrustasiaannya. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah ingin menangis sambil memukul kepala udang Naruto ketembok.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu." Kata Naruto kepada Sasuke dengan tangan di dagunya seolah memikirkan sesuatu. 'Ternyata Bibi Mikoto melahirkan si _Teme_ juga?' Tanya _absurd_ Naruto dalam hati#authorjedotinkepala.

'Dia terlalu polos!' Inner Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sai.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi. "Buatkan aku kue, _Dobe_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Heeee?!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau sakit Sasuke?"

"Kau masih waras kan?"

Tanya shock Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba kepada Sasuke. Kesambet setan apa sampai Sasuke ingin memakan kue buatan Naruto? Apa dia lupa bahwa satu-satunya makanan yang dibuat Naruto tidak beracun hanya ramen instan? Sisanya.. tanyakan saja pada Rumah Sakit Konoha, mereka pasti punya daftar semua pasien yang masuk gara-gara keracunan makanan dari Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak ingat saat Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk rumah sakit dua minggu gara-gara dia memakan onigiri buatan Naru—"

Bletaaak

"Jangan berkata seakan masakan ku itu sangat beracun, Kiba!" Jitak Naruto kepada Kiba. Naruto tahu bahwa masakannya tidak enak, tapi perkataan Kiba terlalu berlebihan. Mereka saja yang tidak tahan akan keenakan masakannya hingga mereka masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Pemikiran apa ini, hah?

Sasuke yang tidak perduli seracun apa masakan Naruto, dia akan tetap memakannya. Karena sekarang hari ulang tahunnya jadi dia ingin memakan kue buatan orang tercintanya. "Aku tidak perduli! Kau harus membuatkannya untuk ku, _Dobe_!"

"Ta-tapi Sasu, kau sudah banyak menerima kue dan hadiah dari fans mu."

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Tapi ka—"

"Buatkan sekarang juga!"

"Tap—"

"**Buat sekarang juga, **_**D-o-b-e**_!" Ancam Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya pada Naruto dengan aura hitam yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"H-ha-hai." Akhirnya Naruto menyeraah untuk mengikuti suruhan Sasuke. Setelah mengangguk setuju, Naruto pergi ke luar kelasnya dan menuju ke ruang eskul memasak untuk membuat kue permintaan*baca suruhan* Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau tidak apa-apa memakan masakan Naruto, Sasu—" Ucapan Kiba langsung terputus ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah dikelilingin aura bunga-bunga lagi. "Di-dia jadi lebih menyeramkan dibanding biasanya." Kata Kiba kepada Shikamaru dan Sai yang berada disampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai memastikan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sai." Jawab Sasuke datar tapi dengan aura bunga berwarna pink yang mengelilingi dirinya. 'Aku akan makan kue buatan _Dobe _ku.' Inner Sasuke bahagia. Tolong bunuh author sekarang!

Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berhayal tentang kue buatan Naruto duduk dengan tenang. Jika dia bukan Uchiha pasti sekarang dia sedang bersenandung dengan ria.

"Pasti Sasuke-_kun_ sangat senang untuk memakan kue buatan Naruto-_kun_. Lihat aura menjijikan yang mengelilinginya." Ucap Sai terlalu jujur. Untung saja Sasuke sekarang tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau berkata terlalu jujur, Sai."

"_Mendokusai_."

* * *

**Ruang Eskul Memasak**

Dengan sangat malas Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang eskul memasak tersebut dan mulai mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue suruhan Sasuke. Kenapa Naruto bisa masuk? Karena dia adalah wakil ketua di eskul memasak disekolahnya. Jadi dia punya hak untuk keluar masuk dalam ruang eksulnya dengan semuanya. Penyalahgunaan wewenang#duaaak.

"Cih! _Teme_ itu menyebalkan sekali! Dia sudah mendapat banyak kue dan hadiah dari fansgirl gilanya! Buat apa di menyuruhku membuat kue untuknya?! Merepotkan saja!" Tanya Naruto dengan sebal kepada bahan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Naruto mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang sekiranya diperlukan dalam membuat kue. "Eto, bagaimana caranya membuat kue ulang tahun? Apa sama dengan cara membuat ramen?" Naruto diam memikirkan hal tersebut. Dia baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia masuk eskul memasak hanya untuk memakan ramen dengan garatis. Hasilnya ya seperti ini, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Aku akan buat.. _Coffee Cake_ dengan rasa ramen!" Ide gila dari Naruto ketika dia ingat bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai rasa manis. Dan soal ramen itu.. karena dia menyukai ramen jadi dia memasukan ramen.

Naruto mulai mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue yang dia dapat dari buku resep yang sudah di ambilnya tadi dari lemari tempat resep-resep itu disimpan. Naruto mengambil tepung terigu, gula pasir, ragi instan, telur, mentega, margarine, kopi, ramen instan, tomat, bawang daun, bawang bombay, bawang putih, menma dan bahan _absurd_ laninnya yang author jamin tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan kue yang akan dibuatnya.

Apa perlu kita lanjutkan acara memasak _absurd_ dari Naruto Namikaze?

Jika iya, coba _Minna-san_ sekarang bayangkan Naruto sedang mengaduk bahan kuenya, oke itu terlihat normal. Tapi dia juga memasukkan kopi, ramen instan, bawang bombay dan bahan lainnya ke dalam adonannya tersebut.

Dengan bangganya Naruto mengaduk bahan kuenya tersebut. Karena menurutnya adonan _absurd_ kuenya ini akan menjadi kue terenak yang pernah Sasuke makan. "Ini akan menjadi kue terenak yang pernah kau makan, _Teme_!" Senyum Naruto bangga.

Kita tinggalkan dulu sebentar pemain sarap kita yang sedang membuat kue. Kita lihat pemain utama kita yang lain.

* * *

**Kelas 11-2 **

**Teng.. Teng.. Teng..**

Bel tanda tanda pelajaran ke dua akan segera dimulai telah berbunyi.

Kiba yang merasa ada yang kurang mencari-cari sesuatu. "Naruto mana?" Tanya Kiba baru sadar bahwa sahabatnya Naruto tidak ada.

Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan Kiba menguap dengan bosan. "Hoaaam, paling dia sekarang ada di ruang eskul memasak. _Mendokusai_."

'Sebentar lagi aku akan memakan kue buatan _Dobe_ ku.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati dengan senang. Tidak lupa aura pink berbunga-bunga yang masih mengelilinginya. Apa Sasuke sedang mabuk cinta karena kue buatan Naruto?

Yamato-_sensei _yang sedang mengajar matematika di depan kelas merasa terganggu akan percakapan Kiba dan Shikamaru dan menegur mereka. "Kalian yang dibelakang jangan mengobrol terus. Dan kau Sasuke coba kerjakan soal in—"

Glek!

Yamato-_sensei_ yang berencana menyuruh Sasuke untuk ke depan dan mengerjakan soal matematika meneguk ludahnya dengan takut.

"Ya _Sensei_?" jawab Sasuke dengan sangat 'sopan dan 'manis'.

"T-tidak, Kiba kau saja yang maju kerjakan soal ini." Ucap Yamato-_sensei_ mulai ketakutan melihat Sasuke dengan aura yang beda dari biasanya.

"Ap-apa?! Kenapa saya _Sensei_? Yang lain saja!" Protes Kiba tidak terima jika dirinya harus maju dan mengerjakan soal matematika yang dia bahkan author sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Jadi kau tidak mau maju, Kiba-_kun_?" Tanya Yamato-_sensei_ dengan senyumannya yang manis. Manis dalam artian jika dia tidak maju maka nilai matematikanya akan dibuat tidak memenuhi standar. Sadis!

Dengan malas Kiba maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan soal matematika yang terdiri dari phytaghoras, aljabar, persamaan kuadrat dan saudaranya yang lain. Kiba memandang soal di depannya dengan sangat sedih. 'Ini adalah hari sialku!'

Dan Sasuke dia masih cuek memandang awan dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Tidak tahu bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya yang berada di dekatnya sudah merinding ketakutan karena Sasuke yang terkenal iblis serta aura suramnya sekarang sedang di hiasi oleh aura pink yang entah dengan efek apa menghasilkan seperti kebun bunga disekelilingnya. Harusnya ini menjadi pemandangan yang sangat langka dan bagus, tapi jika mengingat sikap Sasuke.. mudah-mudahan besok bukanlah hari kiamat!

Yamato-_sensei_ sedang mengabsen murid-muridnya menyadari bahwa salah satu siswanya yang sangat berisik tidak ada. Pantas kelas ini tenang. "Dimana Naruto? _Sensei_ tidak melihatnya?"

"Hoaaam, dia sedang ada di ruang eskul memasak." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Panggil dia."

Sasuke tersenyum manis tapi membunuh ke arah Yamato-_sensei_. Mengingat Naruto sedang membuat kue untuk dirinya, dia tidak ingin Naruto diganggu oleh siapa-siapa.

Yamato yang menyadari senyuman dari Sasuke langsung berkeringat dingin. "Ti-tidak jadi, kita lanjutkan saja pelajaran kita."

Sasuke kau hebat! Hanya dengan senyuman kau bisa membuat _Sensei_mu mati kutu!#tepuktangan. Karena Sasuke sudah mulai sangat OOC kita akan skip pelajarannya dan langsung melihat kue buatan Naruto yang sudah jadi.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kue buatannya dan kelas mereka sedang beristirahat, Naruto membawa ku— apa itu benar sebuah kue Naruto? Kue yang Naruto bawa berbentuk.. berbentuk sangat abstrak ditambah dengan kuenya yang berwarna ungu kehitaman dan mengeluarkan buih-buih aneh. Semoga kue itu bisa dimakan oleh makhluk hidup#ditendangNaru.

Dia menganggap bahwa kue yang dibawanya sekarang ini sangat indah dan terlihat sangat enak. Oleh karena itu dengan percaya diri Naruto membawa kuenya itu kehadapan Sasuke. "Sasuke! Ini kue yang kau min—"

Sreeeet

Bruuuk

Kue yang sudah Naruto buat dengan susah payah akhirnya terjatuh tepat di depan Sasuke karena kaki Naruto secara tidak sengaja tersandung oleh kaki salah satu temannya.

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

pandang

"Sasuke.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir karena Sasuke terus melihat kuenya yang terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, apa kau masih mempunyai kue seperti ini, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ya tersenyum?! Sasuke kau semakin OOC saja.

Naruto mengangguk grogi mendengar atau lebih tepatnya dia merinding takut melihat senyuman Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan senyuman Sasuke pergi dari kelasnya untuk mengambil kuenya lagi. Untung tadi dia membuat banyak.

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai yang melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke bergidik takut. Setelah sekian lama mereka berteman baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Ingin rasanya mereka mati sekarang dari pada harus melihat Sasuke tersenyum, sama seperti author.

Kiba yang tadi bergidik takut karena memandang Sasuke, sekarang memasang wajah yang sangat pucat. "Selain itu.. kue yang Naruto buat juga sama menyeramkannya dengan Sasuke." Ucap Kiba pucat memandang kue Naruto yang terjatuh tadi telah melelehkan lantai kelas mereka.

Braaaak

Naruto yang sudah kembali dengan membawa kue yang serupa dengan yang dia jatuhkan tadi membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kencang.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto datang memandangnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar tapi dengan ekspresi yang datar dan menyuruh Naruto untuk menaruh kue buatannya dimeja. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sai yang melihat kue buatan Naruto memandang horror.

Sasuke sudah memulai ancang-ancangnya untuk memakan kue Naruto tapi kegiatannya itu terganggu oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah kakak Naruto, Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke kelasnya.

"Yo! Naruto kudengar kau membuat kue?"

"Kyuu-_nii_?! Aku membuat kue untuk Sasu—"

"Ini kuenya? Aku makan." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengambil kue yang sudah dipegang Sasuke dan langsung memakannya.

Hap!

.

.

.

.

.

Bruuuk

Kyuubi langsung pinsan seketika dengan wajah yang membiru dan mulut yang mengelurkan busa setelah memakan kue buatan Naruto. Peti mati! Peti mati! Peti mati! Ambil peti mati sekarang!#duaaak.

Aura pink berbunga-bunga yang sempat mengelilingi Sasuke langsung hancur seketika dan digantikan oleh aura membunuh yang sangat pekat dari pada yang sebelumnya. "**Rubah buluk! Beraninya kau memakan kue buatan Dobe ku**?!" Sasuke sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencincang Kyuubi tapi tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba. Aku doa kan kalian akan selamat.

"Sepertinya Sasuke marah karena kuenya dimakan oleh Kyuu-_nii_? Padahal kan aku membuat banyak kue seperti ini." Kata Naruto dengan polos ke Kiba.

"Jadi.. kau masih punya banyak benda seperti ini, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan polos sambil menusuk-nusuk wajah Kyuubi dengan jarinya yang sedang pinsan.

"Dia.. sangat polos." Ucap Kiba miris.

Akhir dari ulang tahun Sasuke kali ini adalah, Sasuke tidak jadi memakan kue buatan Naruto yang sudah dia tunggu dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya, tapi secara tidak langsung Sasuke sudah terselamatkan dari masakan absurb Naruto yang mematikan.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N **: Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaiman _Minna-san_? Apa terlalu abal? Aneh? Gaje? _Humornya_ gagal? Dan sepertinya nyaris tidak ada _Romance_ disini#pundung.

Maaf jika banyak typo(s) dan kata-kata yang kurang atau yang terbalik-balik disini. Dikarenakan EYD saya sudah lama hancur, jadinya seperti ini#duaaak. Jadi saya harap _Minna-san_ dapat terhibur dan mengerti apa maksud dari cerita saya kali ini#bow. Oh, ya saya juga sangat berterimakasih kepada **Thetrue AngelBeast, Yuki-onnachan19, Arum Junnie, Setsuna Sena, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, 7D, dan Kei** karena sudah mau mereview fic saya^^.

Akhir kata.. Happy birthday Sasuke dan saya tunggu flame dan masukannya _Minna-san_#bow.

_**~Review Please~**_


End file.
